Viernes de Locos
by Chiaky
Summary: Basado en la película con el mismo nombre. Kakashi castiga a Sasuke y a Naruto usando en ellos el Jutsu de Intercambio de Almas. ¿Encontrarán la solución para resolverlo? ¡Y de qué manera la hallan!. Yaoi SasuNaru. One-Shot de dos caps.
1. Jueves de Locos

**Resúmen**: Basado en la película con el mismo nombre. Kakashi castiga a Sasuke y a Naruto usando en ellos el Jutsu de Intercambio de Alma. ¿Cómo pasarán el día estando en el cuerpo del otro? ¿Encontrarán la solución para resolverlo? ¡Y de qué manera la hallan!. SasuNaru. One-Shot de dos caps.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto... y de Sasuke obviamente también -¬-

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_** _**Suave**_. En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto.

**Basado e inspirado en la película**: "_Viernes de Locos"_

_

* * *

_

**Viernes ****de**** Locos** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capitulo 1: **_Jueves de Locos_

- No, teme, ¡este no me puede estar pasando!

- Decímelo a mí, que tengo que lidiar con este cuerpo… irritante.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste, Sasuke-teme!?

- Lo que acabas de oír, dobe. – Se llevó una mano a la cara ignorando la queja del menor. – Perderé mi reputación por esto. ¡Y todo por tu culpa, Naruto!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Vos fuiste el que empezaste a insultarme!

- Si no hubieras sido tan inepto en el entrenamiento nos habríamos ahorrado unas cuantas horas de descanso, cosa que por TU CULPA no logramos.

- ¡Serás un desgraciado! Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de tener que estar en este horrible cuerpo. – Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos e inflando graciosamente sus cachetes.

- Maldito Kakashi, esto me lo pagará. Nos podría haber castigado de otra manera, pero NO. Tuvo la _genial_ idea de hacerlo así. – Continuaba quejándose el azabache.

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro. Habían terminado un duro entrenamiento y se dirigían a sus hogares.

A _sus hogares_. Una idea que a Sasuke no le cayó nada bien.

- Tsk. Dobe…

- ¿Y ahora que querés?

- No podemos volver a nuestras casas. No estando así.

- No me estarás insinuando que… - Naruto reacciona. – Ahh, no, NI AHÍ. No estoy loco como para ir a tu casa sabiendo que tu hermano también la habita.

- No tenemos otra opción. La gente sospecharía de nosotros y seguramente circularían rumores mal pensados.

- ¿A qué te refieres con 'mal pensados'? – Miró a su amigo y suspiró. Sabía que el rubio era lento, pero no tanto.

- Nada. – Dijo cortadamente.

- …

- De todos modos tenemos que hacerlo. Vos irás a mi casa y yo a la tuya. Lo haremos hasta que el jutsu pierda efecto.

- ¿Pe-pero cómo haré con Itachi? Yo no sé actuar, err… fingir ser vos. Creo que será mejor que le diga la verdad. – Sasuke voltea medio enojado y aprisiona a Naruto contra la pared, ubicando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor. Este último se asusta ante la reacción del otro chico.

- Por tu madre, harás lo que sea para que mi hermano no se entere.

- No tengo madre…

- Por tu padre entonces.

- Te recuerdo que tampoco tengo.

- ¡Mierda Naruto! ¡¡Al menos hacelo por mi!! – Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Ehh? – Pregunta Naruto sin comprenderlo. Pero no dura más de unos segundos cuando algo se le viene a la mente. – Ya veo, así que ese es tu plan.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensás hacerte pasar por mí dándome mala reputación, y para que yo no haga lo mismo con tu cuerpo estás tratando de convencerme en que yo haga todo lo contrario. Muy astuto de tu parte teme, pero lástima, acabo de descubrir tu maléfico plan. – Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

Sasuke volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda. El dobe era un retrazado mental.

- No seas tarado. No ganaría nada dándote mala reputación más de la que ya tenés.

- Ohh, claro. Creo que tenés razón. – Se ríe mientras se rasca la nariz.

- "_Baka_"… - Piensa el azabache.

- Entonces decime, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo por vos?

- Jamás te pedí eso.

- ¡Seré algo lento pero no sordo!

- La consecuencia de ser lento te hace alucinar cualquier cosa. – Insistió.

- No me podés engañar, estoy completamente seguro de lo que oí.

- Hola Naru-chan, Sasuke, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿No me digan que otra vez se están peleando? – La voz de otro chico hizo que los dos rivales se voltearan para ver quien era.

- Ah, ¡Hola Sai!

- ¿Desde cuando te dignas a saludarme con esa alegría, Sasuke? – Preguntó muy confundido el ANBU. Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo y le hablo lo suficientemente bajito para que solo él oyese.

- _Idiota. Acordate que estás en mi cuerpo. Tenés que actuar como si fuese yo._

- _Perdona, lo había olvidado_… _che, ¡un momento! Aún no decidí si hacerte el favor. ¿Cómo se yo que vos harás lo mismo?_

_- Vas a tener que confiar en mi quieras o no. ¡Ha_z_lo de una maldita vez! _– Si no estuviera en el cuerpo de Sasuke, Naruto podría jurar que en sus ojos... en los de Sasuke… Bah, de su cuerpo, que por un pequeño instante se tornaron rojos y un poderoso crackra del mismo color salía a flote.

¿Así se veía él al enfadarse? ¡Vaya que daba mucho miedo!

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Están actuando muy extraño.

- Ahh no, no es nada. – Rió Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto mientras se arrascaba la nariz. – "_¡No entiendo como es que el dobe pueda ser así!" _– Se dijo el azabache mentalmente. – Bueno, yo me regreso a mi casa. Nos vemos Sasuke, _**no**__ te olvides de lo __acordado__! –_ Dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis lo último. Posó su vista en los ojos del menor y formó una expresión de _"Más te vale que lo hagas bien o te mato"_. Naruto se encogió de hombros ante esto y saludó con la mano, imitando (o tratando) la forma de ser del Uchiha.

También se volteó y se prosiguió ir a lo que sería su nueva casa, la del Uchiha.

Sai miró a ambos chicos confundido, pero decidió ignorarlo y tomó el mismo camino que Naruto.

- Sasuke actuó de manera muy rara. ¿No lo notaste? – Preguntó Sai.

- Puede ser por el entrenamiento. Hoy Kakashi-sensei estuvo muy duro. – Dijo 'Naruto'.

- Mmm… es raro que estés alabando el entrenamiento del sensei (porque siempre decís que son muy fáciles y para niños). Pero bueno, no hablemos del bastardo ese. – Sonrió Sai falsamente. – No merece la pena ser mencionado, no entiendo el por qué la Hokage decidió perdonarlo. Debió haber sentido lástima por él, ¿No lo crees? – Rió el ANBU.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Si no fuera porque estaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, ya se habría lanzado hacia la copia barata, pero se contuvo. El prometió (indirectamente) que fingiría ser Naruto a cambio que el dobe fingiera ser él.

Solo esperaba que lo hiciera bien.

- Cambiando de tema. – Sai fue acercándose peligrosamente 'al zorro'. – Hoy estás tan atractivo como nunca. Sin duda Kakashi-sensei hace un excelente trabajo en poner en forma a tu cuerpo. – Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en las nalgas del supuesto Naruto.

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

- ¿Pero que carajo estás tocando? ¡Saca esa mano de ahí!

- Sigues siendo igual de resistente como siempre. – Sai ignoró la queja del chico y prosiguió a acariciarlo. – Cada vez tengo más deseos de hacerte mío…

- ¡Estás loco!

- Loco por tu cuerpo.

Sasuke no creyó lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¡El ANBU lo estaba manoseando! No a él sino al cuerpo de Naruto creyendo que es él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Mataría a la copia barata tarde o temprano, pero debía obtener información antes de hacer su cometido.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Me muero por vos y por follarte. De hecho, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, pero todos los días te resistís o me evitas. Hoy extrañamente estás más sensible que otras veces. Y no pienso desaprovechar la ocasión. – Dijo Sai formando una pervertida sonrisa.

El Uchiha continuaba petrificado. ¿Acaso Naruto era acosado por el miserable ANBU _todos_ los días? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Si fuera él mismo lo hubiera descuartizado en varios pedazos. Pero mejor sería si se la cortara, de seguro sufriría más.

No notó en que momento Sai comenzó a besar su cuello. Siendo abrazado por detrás por el ANBU, sintió como algo comenzaba a subirse por los pantalones de este. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del azabache. Afortunadamente (para Sai) nadie se encontraba allí, pero aún así Sasuke no dejaría que se aprovechara de él.

De un empujón logró quitárselo de encima y salió corriendo dejando a un ya caliente ANBU.

Este último gruñó, 'Naruto' se le volvía a escapar y dejando en las peores condiciones a su entrepierna.

- Algún día estarás gimiendo mi nombre, algún día…

Sasuke corrió todo lo que pudo alejándose por completo de Sai. Se detuvo para poder tomar el aire que le faltaba. Jamás pensó en lo pervertido que era aquel con el dobe. Y en lo que debía soportarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke compadeció a Naruto.

Ya se había adentrado más hacia el centro de Konoha. Había gente para su suerte, y podría llegar sin problemas a la casa del rubio.

O eso creía él.

No llegó a dar ni tres pasos cuando de repente sintió muchas miradas fijas en él. Miradas de odio, de rencor. Era de los aldeanos que lo estaban viendo. Solo miradas, pero nadie hacía algo.

Al principio no comprendió el porqué todos lo miraban de esa manera, pero al instante recordó que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi. La razón de esas miradas llenas de odio y de rencor iban dirigidas a Naruto por el solo hecho que en su interior se encontraba el Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

El Uchiha hizo lo posible para ignorarlos, pero no dejaba de sentir aquellas miradas a su espalda. Eran en verdad una carga enorme.

¿Cómo era posible que Naruto soportase todo aquello desde que era niño? Si fuese él nuevamente, los odiaría y los mataría a sangre fría.

Pero se trataba de Naruto, y Sasuke bien sabía que el rubio no podía llegar a odiar a alguien con esa magnitud.

Los aldeanos de ahí debían de estar agradecidos. Primero porque si no fuese por el cuerpo del menor, el Kyuubi los hubiera matado a todos. Deberían agradecerlo por ser el contenedor del zorro.

Y segundo de que Naruto no los odiara. O mejor dicho, que fuera tan dobe para no hacerlo.

Oh si, esos aldeanos eran unos estúpidos afortunados. Bien no se lo merecían.

Finalmente llegó al departamento del ojiazul. Entró a la casa y una enorme gota resbalo por su nuca al ver el estado del lugar.

Los platos sin lavar, comida mal tirada en la basura, la cocina sucia… ¡Todo un desastre! Encima había algo que apestaba muy mal, y no quería ni averiguar que era.

Entró a la habitación y curiosamente solo la cama estaba desarreglada, pero lo demás ordenadito.

De seguro se quedó dormido y se dio prisa para llegar temprano a la misión de hoy, aunque de todos modos llegó tarde… (Y ahí fue el motivo de la discusión.)

Volvió a posar su vista en la cocina. Suspiró y emprendió a limpiar todo ese chiquero de ahí.

----------

- _¡¡Corre, corre, corre!!_ – Se decía Naruto mentalmente.

- Sasuke-kuuun, solo quiero invitarte a cenaaaaaar!

- No le hagas caso, ¡ven conmigo que la pasarás mejor!

- Sasuke, ¡¡yuju!! ¡Tengo algo para vos!

- Cariño, soy toda tuya. ¡Has lo que quieras con este cuerpo!

- ¡Te amo, Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- ¡Hazme mujer!

Era perseguido por una cantidad tremenda de fans. Todas morían por acostarse una noche con él. Bueno, no hablando de Naruto precisamente, pero si del cuerpo del Uchiha en donde el rubio se encontraba.

Naruto comprendió el porqué Sasuke siempre evitaba toparse con ellas. ¡Eran todas unas babosas necesitadas! ¿Cómo es que _todos_ los días las soportaba?

Otro grupo de chicas desesperadas se le aparecieron delante de él.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Aquí me tenés, una virgen en perfectas condiciones!

- ¡Miente! Está más sucia que una puta perra. ¡Yo soy la pura!

Ya sudando frío ante la desesperación de todas esas chicas, tomó otro camino y con todo lo que le daban esas piernas, trató escaparse de ahí.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto compadeció a Sasuke.

Finalmente logró huir de todas ellas. Estuvo al menos 30 minutos corriendo sin parar.

- Sasuke-teme… Entiendo el fastidio que sufres cada día. – Habló cortadamente mientras trataba de tomar el oxígeno que le faltaba.

Luego de recuperarse, continuó caminando, que no fue mucho porque gracias al maratón que se mandó hace un rato, llegó al lugar.

- Veamos, si no mal recuerdo, esta es la casa de Sasuke. – Se dijo al momento que se detuvo frente a una gran mansión mientras se asombraba por el aspecto de esta. – Debe vivir como un Dios…

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Asomó su dorada cabeza para ver si se encontraba el hermano mayor de Sasuke (Que en ese momento no quería toparse con él y del cual trataría de evitarlo en toda oportunidad). Al parecer no estaba, ya que no se oía nada ahí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y entró.

- Esta casa es enorme. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba la inmensidad de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. - Estoy comenzando a sentirme muy celoso de él.

- ¿Celoso de quién? – Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz grave. Se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, quien repentinamente se encontraba bajando de las escaleras.

Naruto retrocedió inconcientemente al ver a Itachi acercársele.

- Itachi…

- ¿Quién creíste que era? ¿Barney? Estúpido hermano menor… - Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Naruto. Recordó que Sasuke siempre se la pasaba discutiendo con su hermano (Además de con él mismo), y entendía el porque. Se trataba de otro Uchiha, y para Naruto, los Uchihas tienen escrito en sus ojos "soy-un-uchiha-y-soy-mejor-que-cualquiera-inclusive-si-se-trata-de-otro-uchiha".

Itachi siguió otro camino y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Naruto no dijo nada y siguió al mayor.

- ¿Qué querés de comida?

Naruto no dudó la respuesta.

- Ramén. – Dijo tratando de no mostrar su emoción ante esa exquisitez.

- ¿Ramén? Pero si vos odias el ramén, siempre te quejas de cómo Naru-chan puede sobrevivir ante una porquería como esa. – Nuevamente otra venita apareció en la cabeza de Naruto ¿Así que el Sasuke bastardo hablaba mal de él? – Ya sé, te haré las verduras que tanto te gustan.

- No me gusta comer eso, saben a pasto... Son un asco, ¡Las odio!

- Sasu-chan, ¿Te sentís bien? ¡Acabas de decir que odias las verduras! Lo que durante toda tu vida amaste comer. – Dijo mientras ponía una mano en la frente de '_Sasuke_', tratando de ver si tenía fiebre. Este ultimo apenas se sonrojó ante el tacto – Es extraño, no veo que tengas fiebre ¿Estás seguro que no te sentís mal?

- Seguro.

- Increíble. Siempre decías que algún día se lo harías comer a Naru-chan para demostrarle que el buen alimento ayuda a fortalecer el cuerpo.

Otra vez hablando de él, jamás imagino que Sasuke comentara sobre él.

Aunque muy dentro suyo se alegraba, de alguna manera.

- ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo. ¿Qué más te dije sobre él?

Itachi alzó una ceja. Podría ser que su hermanito se hubiera golpeado la cabeza durante el entrenamiento, pero en ese caso le habrían avisado o ya de por si estaría en el hospital.

- Bueno, también en que no comprendías el porqué se fijaba en alguien como Sakura siendo que no le daba bola.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Digo, ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Si Sakura-chan es hermosa! ¡Jamás pude haber dicho algo como eso!

- ¿Acabas de llamarla 'Sakura_-chan_'? – Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, dándose cuenta que no estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer: fingir ser Sasuke. - ¿No te habrás dado un golpe hoy? ¡También la llamaste hermosa! Y se supone que jamás hablás de los demás a no ser que se trate de Naruto...

- No, no… estoy como siempre. – Dijo Naruto mientras reía nervioso.

El mayor frunció el ceño. Aquí había algo que no le cabía.

- Estás actuando muy extraño, casi como… Naruto. – Dijo mientras meditaba lo último. Naruto tragó en seco, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más feo.

----------

- Naruto, ¿No tenés otra cosa que no sea Ramén? – Se quejó Sasuke mientras revisaba la lacena del rubio. Lo único que encontraba ahí era ramén instantáneo, montones de cajas de ellas. Y algún que otro envase de leche en mal estado en la heladera. – Qué asco. Tu estómago se habrá adaptado a la fuerza para poder sobrevivir ante todo esto.

Sasuke se dejó caer cansado en el sillón. Comenzó a masajearse la sien. Vivir en aquellas condiciones era un horror.

O debía ser un _error_.

Él no tendría que estar ahí. Debería estar muy a cómodo en su casa comiendo las verduras que tanto le gustaban. Oh si, un manjar como eso le hacía falta.

- Tendré que ir a comprar. – Tomó las llaves del departamento y se dirigió hacia el mercado cerca de ahí.

Estando en camino, pudo divisar la cabellera rosada de su amiga que se le acercaba alegremente.

Vaya mala suerte la suya, toparse con la fastidiosa de Sakura Haruno.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Hola! – Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo con alegría.

Sasuke no le dirigió palabra. Estaba demasiado cansado para detenerse y establecer una comunicación con la chica, al menos no en ese momento.

- Che, te he saludado. ¡No seas un maleducado, Naruto! – Dijo Sakura medio enfadada al ser ignorada por su amigo.

Sasuke gruñó internamente. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo, debería ser gentil aunque sea forzosamente.

- Perdona Sakura-_chan_, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica. - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu salud?

- Mejor que ayer. Gracias por preguntar. – Sasuke sonrió honestamente. Su compañera de equipo llevaba un par de días enferma, con gripe específicamente, y ese día, al igual que los anteriores, había faltado al entrenamiento.

Y hablando de eso, al tratarlo de 'Naruto', le dio a entender que Kakashi no le comentó sobre su 'pequeño' castigo.

- ¿Vas al mercado? – Dijo Sakura al notar que tomaba el camino hacia allá.

- Si.

- Que casualidad, yo también tenía que pasar ahí. – Sonrió la pelirosa.

- "_Perfecto..._" – Se lamentó Sasuke mentalmente.

- Adivino lo que vas a comprar: ¡Más ramén! – Dijo tratando de seguir la conversación y segura de su adivinación.

- No. Me he quedado sin verduras y debo comprar.

- ¿Verduras? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las verduras? – Preguntó muy sorprendida.

- Desde hace poco. Sasuke me comentó de lo bien que le hace al cuerpo y decidí comenzar a alimentarme de eso.

La joven quedó más sorprendida. Era la primera vez que _'Naruto'_ seguía el consejo de Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué de repente te decides seguir sus consejos, siendo que en toda tu vida los ignoraste?

El azabache comenzó a impacientarse. La pelirosa empezaba a hacerle preguntas comprometidas, y ni estando muerto le diría que en verdad él era Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto y que todo eso le pasó solo por volverse a pelear con el rubio.

No, no se lo diría. Antes preferiría besar los pies de Kisame.

¿Besar los pies de Kisame? ¡Era mejor morir un millón de veces que hacer tal barbaridad!

- Es simple curiosidad. Quiero saber a qué saben. Probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando no me haría mal.

- Claro, puede ser. – Dijo Sakura sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Era obvio que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero más tarde se lo preguntaría.

No tardaron más de 30 minutos en comprar lo que ambos necesitaban.

- Esto será perfecto para el guisado que quiero preparar. – Dijo muy contenta más para sí que para su amigo.

Sasuke se limitó a decir algo.

- ¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento hicieron hoy? No pude hablar con Kakashi-sensei, al parecer anda ocupado en algo.

- Lo de siempre. – Dijo Sasuke cortadamente.

- Oi, Naruto, ¿Te encontrás bien? Estás muy raro. – Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

- Si. Solo estoy cansado. Necesito darme un buen baño y tomarme una buena siesta luego de comer. – Respondió desinteresadamente.

- Mmm… Puede ser que sea una impresión de mi parte, pero estás actuando como si fueras… Sasuke… - Meditó Sakura lo último dicho.

Sasuke volvió a ponerse nervioso. La pelirosa no era como Naruto, ella era más 'astuta' (Si es que la podía llamar así), y hasta el mínimo detalle no se le escapaba.

Esto se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

----------

- Quién diría que mi ototo estuviese degustando del ramén que preparé. Hasta yo lo veo y no lo creo. – Decía Itachi mientras observaba a su '_hermano_' saborear lo que alguna vez odió.

- Estuvo muy rico, tenés mano para preparar el mejor ramén que haya comido. - Dijo Naruto mientras se daba zopes de satisfacción.

- Oh, ya veo. – Itachi formó una sonrisa divertida sin que el menor lo notase. - ¿Así que pensás que mi ramén casero es muy rico?

- Si

- ¿Mejor que el ramén instantáneo?

- Si.

- ¿Único de todos los que probaste?

- Si

- ¿A que estaría genial que mi hermanito lo probara alguna vez?

- Si, ¡No sabe lo que se pierde-ttebayo! – Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la boca al darse cuenta de la metida de pata.

Itachi saltó de la alegría.

- Siii, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sos el lindo de Naru-chan! – Dijo muy emocionado tomando entre sus brazos al ya descubierto Naruto y abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Me estás asfixiando. – Dijo mientras su cara se tornaba lentamente de un color azul.

- Oh, lo siento mucho Naru-chan. Pero dejame decirte que caíste bien redondito y de lo más lindo. – Rió Itachi. Naruto sonrió de medio lado un poco avergonzado. – Y me dejaste muy sorprendido, ¿Por qué estás con el aspecto de Sasuke-kun?

Naruto suspiró rendido. Lo había descubierto y no le quedaba otra que contarle (estaba seguro que si se negaba, el mayor usaría su sharingan para obligarlo y no le parecía buena idea que así fuese. Después de todo, el rubio sabía bien lo que se sentía estar bajo su efecto).

Sin más, comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido.

---

- Ya veo. Así que todo eso fue lo que sucedió. – Dijo Itachi meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si, y lo peor de todo es que ahora me matará a sangre fría. – Dijo Naruto mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos y saliéndole cascaditas de los ojos.

- No creo que lo haga. No conociendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te referís?

- Cosas de entre hermanos – Respondió con una sonrisa. Naruto infló sus cachetes a modo de protesta. Itachi se rió al verlo así. ¿Quién diría que _'Sasuke'_ haciendo eso se vería tan gracioso? Naruto le estaba dando un espectáculo único. Y le estará eternamente agradecido.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo quedarán así?

- No sabemos. Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que el jutsu perdería efecto solo cuando llegara la ocasión ideal. Pero no pudimos descifrar a qué se refería. – Naruto vio que el Uchiha mayor se llevaba una mano en su mentón y comenzaba a meditar.

De repente, pareció habérsele ocurrido algo.

- Quizás sea algo en lo que ustedes dos deban trabajar. – Hizo una breve pausa y continuó. – Como por ejemplo, algún trabajo en equipo, algo en que los dos _juntos_ deban _unir_ para descubrirlo. ¿No será eso a lo que Kakashi se refiera?

- Puede ser… - Respondió Naruto cerrando lo ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- Haber Naru, veo que no comprendes. Tu cara me lo dice.

- Emm… sinceramente no, jeje.

- Lo supuse. – Una gotita se ve deslizarse en su nuca - Bueno, veamos… ¿Viste alguna vez la peli "Viernes de Locos"?

- ¿En que la madre y la hija intercambian de cuerpos?

- Aja, esa misma.

- Ahh… ¿Ahhhh? – Dice Naruto al comprender algo. - ¿O sea que tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente?

- Algo asi.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y en qué?

- Eso es lo que deben averiguar _solos_. Para eso es el castigo. – Rió Itachi mientras que Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. – Mañana mismo hablarás con él y le contarás sobre esto.

Naruto bajó su vista y reflejó preocupación.

- Vamos, Naru-chan, Arriba esos ánimos, sé que _juntos_ lo van a lograr. – El rubio alzó una ceja al notar lo énfasis que hacía Itachi a ciertas palabras durante la conversación, pero al ver la seguridad y confianza del Uchiha, decidió ignorar eso último y sonrió.

- Gracias.

----------

- Nuevamente gracias por dejar que te acompañe.

- No hay problema. – Dijo Sasuke a la pelirosa. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar el pedido de la chica, ya que se supone que el verdadero Naruto haría lo mismo.

- Vaya, que ordenado está. – Sakura entraba a la casa del rubio e inmediatamente el cambio del hogar le llamó la atención. – No pensé que fueras tan ordenado.

- Las apariencias engañan. _"Aunque créeme que me tomó bastante tiempo ordenar el desastre que dejó Naruto. Y no, las apariencias NO engañan en el caso de él."_ – Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura rió y dejó sobre la mesa las compras que había hecho. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

La pelirosa se sentó en el sillón descansándose. Quizás ya estaba mejor que los días pasados, pero aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Sasuke fue a la cocina a preparar té para él y para la "invitada".

- Esto se me hace cada vez más increíble.

- ¿El qué?

- El que estés muy silencioso, el que me estés sirviendo té… siendo que siempre que he venido me ofrecías leche o ramén. – Contestó esperando la respuesta del otro.

Qué descuidado. Pero no tenía la culpa de ser así, después de todo, él era Sasuke Uchiha en el cuerpo del usuratonkachi.

- Además también estuviste ignorando a todos los demás como si no existieran, ni hablar de que ahora te gustan las verduras y limpias tu casa dejándola impecable. – Dijo la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claro que el chico que tenía delante no era Naruto, en apariencia quizás lo era, pero no el rubio hiperactivo, alegre, desordenado y escandaloso en sí.

Sasuke no respondió, continuó tomando su té como si las cosas anduvieran de lo más normal, aunque internamente trataba de relajarse y pensar en alguna buena excusa para salir de esa.

- ¿Será que me estás ocultando algo?

Ante la pregunta, posó sus ojos en la chica. Sakura puso toda su concentración en aquellos supuestos ojos azules, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos o descubrir en él algún tipo de nerviosismo o algo que le llamase la atención.

Nada pudo concretar. Pero esa mirada, la que el rubio estaba haciendo… le era muy similar a cierta persona.

- Seguro sucedió algo con Sasuke-kun. Debería llamarlo. – La kunoichi se levantó pero fue retenida por el chico.

- No. No lo llames. – Dijo seriamente.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que averiguar el por qué estás actuando así. ¡Me es muy extraña tu actitud! Hasta podría decir que trato con otra persona, y no con el Naruto que conozco. – Dijo Sakura con un tono de tristeza. - ¿Por qué siempre me ocultan algo? ¿Acaso no soy parte del equipo? – Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ahí.

Perfecto. Lo último que le faltaba, hacerla llorar.

- Sakura yo… - Sasuke cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego los abrió. – Está bien, te voy a contar.

La joven lo miró y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Internamente pensaba lo contrario.

-_ "¡Soy la mejor! Mi actuación fue magnifica, nadie se resiste ante mis lágrimas. Y menos si se trata de Naru-chan. Así se hace, Sakura ¡¡CHA!!"_

Sasuke ofreció el asiento de frente a Sakura, mientras que él se sentaba en el opuesto con expresión seria y comenzó a explicarle todo.

----

- Y es por eso que estoy así, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

- Ya veo. Esto es muy grave… ¿No deberías decírselo a Kakashi-sensei? Tal vez él pueda ayudarte.

- ¡No! No necesito pedir ayuda a nadie…. ¡Y mucho menos a él!

- Pero creo que Kakashi…

- No es NO, Sakura. Es un problema mío y tarde o temprano deberé afrontar a Sai. La cosa es entre él y yo, y de _nadie más_.

- De acuerdo… Solo espero que no te pase nada malo. Cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y cogía las bolsas del mercado. – Me voy o se me hará muy tarde. Gracias por haberme confiado tu situación. – Dijo sonriéndole.

- No hay porque. – Sasuke se levantó y le abrió la puerta. – Nos vemos.

- Cuídate, Naruto. – La pelirosa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Ahhh, y una cosa más.

- Decime.

- Las mentiras tienen patas cortas. – Y dicho esto, se fue.

Sasuke no entendió a que vino todo eso. Quien sabe, solo ella…

Después de cerrar la puerta, fue directo hacia la habitación y se dejó caer muy agotado en la cama.

- "_Hasta que se fue…"_ – El azabache no le había contado la verdad a la kunoichi, en ningún momento pensó en hacerlo. No es que no confiase en ella, pero una promesa era una promesa, y un Uchiha '_siempre_' cumplía su palabra.

Aunque tampoco se podía decir que le mintió. Haberle dicho que "era" acosado por Sai era cierto, y era un tema que le "estaba" preocupando. No el hecho de que lo estaba por él mismo, sino por el verdadero dueño del cuerpo.

¿Mmm? ¿Él preocupándose por el bienestar del usuratonkachi?

Ja, quien lo diría. Sasuke Uchiha tratando de salvar el trasero del dobe. Y si, estaba cociente del por qué lo hacía. Y del por qué odiaba al degenerado de Sai (antes y después de enterarse de lo que hacía con _su_ rubio)

Su corazón exclamaba a gritos lo enamorado que estaba de él.

Y hablando de eso, ¿No es él quien ahora "posee" al cuerpo del zorro como suyo? Oh, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Un cuerpo que aún no fue tocado por nadie (a excepción por los manoseos del desgraciado de Sai), y que podía hacer lo que _quisiera_ con él.

Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para pararse en frente del espejo.

Una piel suave y morena que ahora le pertenecía. Empezó a sacarse la campera negri-anaranjada que comúnmente se ponía el rubio, luego comenzó a olfatearla.

Olía bien… olía… a la esencia de Naruto Uzumaki.

Su mano libre se dirigió hacia su pantalón, y se detuvo en su entrepierna (Bah, en la que se suponía que era del rubio).

Pero ni bien se rozó, se detuvo. No podía hacer algo así. No podía aprovecharse del cuerpo de Naruto en esa condición. Él era un Uchiha, y no era un pervertido como Sai.

¿O si lo era?

El pensar que podía ser igual o peor que esa copia barata, lo hizo entrar más en razón.

Tsk. La locura que estaba a punto de hacer…

Se lavó la cara para despejarse y se acostó nuevamente. Estaba muy cansado. Primero dormiría y después haría el resto.

Y olvidaría lo último que estuvo por cometer.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Heeeeey! Se sorprenden de verme con otro fic? Yo si xD. En realidad pensaba publicarlo más adelante, pero como ya casi está terminado decídi postearlo ahora. Al principio iba a ser un One-Shot de solo un cap (como es debido), pero como se me estaba haciendo muy largo decidí dividirlo en dos caps. Asi que bueh.

Opinen, sé que quedó un poco raro e intenté hacerlo cómico, no se si me salió como esperaba T_T, pero ya saben lo que dicen, más vale arriesgar que quedarse con la duda! Y sabré los resultados si les gustó este cap. Solo envíenme un review contándome lo que les pareció. Si veo que les gustó, publicaré muy pronto el 2do cap que es el final. Así que los espero!!

_Leerte el cap tomó su tiempo. Enviar un review no te cuesta más de 2 minutos._


	2. Viernes de Locos

**Viernes de**** Locos** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capítulo 2: **_Viernes de Locos_

Un nuevo día y aún continuaba en ese cuerpo, se levantó con mucha pereza y fue a asearse.

Un olorcito causó que su estómago gruñera. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al causante de ese delicioso aroma.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – Un Itachi vistiendo un delantal color rosadito tirando para blanco con el símbolo Uchiha en el medio, preparaba muy alegre panqueques rellenos de dulce de leche y por otro lado leche caliente.

Un hilillo de baba se pudo notar formarse en la boca de Naruto al ver exquisito manjar.

- Que tierno, te morís por comerme. – Bromeó al ver la expresión de 'su hermano'.

- ¡No-no es por eso! – Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía rojo hasta las orejas. El Uchiha rió.

- Era solo una broma. Dale, sentate que casi está listo. – Le dijo señalando una silla. – Espero que te guste los panqueques. ¿Alguna vez los probaste?

- No. – Respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba "admirándolos" y "examinándolos" al mismo tiempo.

- Si te fascina el ramén, entonces los panqueques te encantarán.

Ya preparado el desayuno, comenzó a comer como si no hubiese probado comida en siglos. Aquella cosa era nueva para su paladar, debía admitir que aquello sabía muy bien.

"_Pero… ¿que tenía que ver con el ramén si sabían totalmente distintos?"_

Volviendo al tema el Uchiha mayor era un experto en la cocina, tal vez si fuese un chef sería el mejor de todos.

Itachi también se sentó y se dispuso a observar con gracia al rubio.

Más bien, observaba a un "Sasuke" comiendo con alegría, al igual que lo hacía un niño.

O al igual que lo hacia Naruto.

Se sentía muy extraño verlo así tan diferente, ver a "Sasuke" totalmente opuesto al verdadero. Pero no le disgustaba. Le era muy divertido conocer un posible 'otro yo' del azabache (y todo gracias al rubito).

- Ita-kun, no dejo de fascinarme por lo bien que cocinas. Deberías de pensártelo bien y convertirte en chef. – Dijo Naruto muy satisfecho.

- Muy amable de tu parte. – Le sonrió. – Ahora andá con Sasuke y busquen la manera de solucionarlo juntos.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero con ojos tristones – _"Esto debería funcionar… es mi mejor expresión-ttebayo!"_.

- Si no vas ahora mismo, llamaré a Sasuke y se enterará de que sé la verdad. – Amenazó Itachi con expresión "sumamente" seria.

- _"¡¡Mala idea!!"_ - Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de allí. Si Sasuke se enteraba, ese día sería el último que viera en su vida.

El Uchiha se largó a reír luego de ver la huída del zorro.

----------

*Toc Toc*

- …

*Toc toc toc toc*

-…

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC*

-…

- ¡SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ, SASUKE-TEME! ¡¡¡ABRÍ LA PUERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE!!!

Tras abrir con brusquedad la puerta, una penumbra cara se vió asomarse rodeada de un aura terroríficamente negra y con ojeras hasta por los codos, indicio de que habían despertado -de muy mala forma-, a un "demonio".

Naruto se asustó al ver el estado de su cuerpo en esas condiciones. Y luego de entrar a su propia casa, no dudó en preguntarle.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bi…?

- Vos… ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir? – Interrumpió Sasuke con una voz ronca.

- No, para nada… ¿Y vos? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

-…

Oh, claro que no. ¿Quién en su puta vida podría dormir plácidamente teniendo al cuerpo -como suyo propio- donde en sus más profundos, oscuros y húmedos sueños deseó tocar? Pasó toda la noche resistiendo ante su subconsciente en que **no** se tocaría por más que pudiese hacerlo.

Fue todo una pesadilla; por un lado, se decía que estaba mal, que era una forma indirectamente de aprovecharse del cuerpo del rubio; y por el otro lado podía hacerlo sin ninguna preocupación, total, era 'su' cuerpo actualmente.

¿Pero eso no sería masturbarse a sí mismo?

Por supuesto, ese era el dilema y la bendita lucha la que no le dejó pegar un ojo.

- Algo así… - Dijo Sasuke finalmente. - ¿Para que viniste? ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo a esta hora de la mañana? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a vestirse siendo que solo andaba en bóxers.

- Ahh, es que… Me encontré casualmente con Sai y…

- ¿Con Sai? ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó molesto ante saber lo que era capaz de hacer ese maldito ANBU.

- No, nada. Solo nos cruzamos y como yo… Ey, ¿Por qué de repente te preocupas por mi? – Preguntó Naruto al notar el interrogatorio del otro.

- Ni bien ayer nos separamos, me lo topé. – Dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Y-y-y-y-y qué te hizo? Digo, ¿De-de qué hablaron? – Dijo Naruto notándose su creciente nerviosismo.

- Es un maldito loco depravado. No paraba de manosearme. – Escupió lo último. El rubio quedó putrefacto por lo sucedido con el Uchiha. - ¿Desde cuándo te acosa?

- De-desde que llegó, si no me equivoco. – Titubeo el menor con las dudas de contárselo. – O quizás… desde que regresaste… - Ratificó.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja. ¿Desde que llegó?

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó con algo de molestia.

- ¿Qué te pensás? ¿Qué me iba a ir corriendo a tu casa gritándote "¡_Sasuke, Sasuke! Sai me anda acosando. ¡Ayudame!_" como una niñita? Ni que fuera un maldito cagón.

- Eso crees… ¿Entonces por qué tratas de evitarlo?

- ¡No lo evito! – Se defendió.

- ¿No será que te gusta también? –Preguntó el azabache al mismo tiempo que sintió a su corazón latir con rapidez por miedo.

- ¡No no! A mi no me gusta él, sino a… - Naruto frenó cuando estaba a punto de revelar al dueño de su corazón. En 'los ojos de Sasuke' apareció un ligero brillo de esperanza.

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó el Uchiha ilusionado.

- No te importa.

- Naruto, decime **quién** te gusta. – Volvió a pedir con un tono amenazador.

- ¡Que no te importa, bakaaaa… ahhhh! – En un instante, Sasuke tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y se lo llevó a la habitación. Lo soltó en la cama y se subió sobre él, sentándose sobre sus muslos.

- Sasuke bastardo, ¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer?

- Que me lo confieses. Quiero saber quien es esa persona… a la que amás… - Dijo Uchiha sin apartar sus brillosos 'ojos azules' de los 'negros profundos' del otro.

- No te lo quiero decir…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se trata de Sakura?

- No…

- ¿Hinata?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Entonces quién?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber quien me gusta? – El ambiente se tornó silencioso luego de la pregunta del zorro, quien frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta del otro.

Posó su vista en el Uchiha tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba, en vano. Sasuke solo se limitó a devolverle una mirada de indiferencia, disimulando lo que el menor quería ver.

Suspiró. Sabía en la situación que estaban ambos. Naruto abajo y él encima, y una confesión por provenir. Era ahora o nunca.

- Por que… - Lentamente fue acercándose a los labios del menor. - …me moriría de celos… - Dijo casi rozando sus labios. - …Y no soportaría verte con alguien más que no fuese yo… - Y fue ahí donde unió sus labios con los de Naruto. Éste al principio no reaccionó, pero solo tardó unos segundos en salir en aquel estado de shock para responderle el beso.

Uno muy apasionado y deseoso, que luego llegó a ser un juego de lenguas. Cada uno explorando la cavidad del otro, viendo quien tendría el control sobre la otra, casi como un juego de batalla.

Sasuke aprisionó más al rubio para profundizar el beso, saboreando y grabando en su memoria aquellos labios que por mucho tiempo anheló probar.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire sin dejarse de ver el uno con el otro. Sasuke esperó con ansias, y por qué no, con algo de temor, la respuesta de Naruto por lo recién ocurrido.

Naruto sonrió. Una sonrisa que demostraba mucha ternura y calidez. Sasuke se tranquilizó al ver aquel bello gesto del zorro.

- Entonces vas a tener que envidiar a aquel chico, porque es la persona a quien más amo en este mundo… - Dijo Naruto haciendo que el Uchiha comenzará a temblar levemente. – Y ese chico… - Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache. - …sos vos… - Ahora fue Naruto quien inició el beso. Uno que fue corto, pero dulce. Sasuke no podía creer lo que recién escuchó. Su corazón cantó de felicidad.

- Naruto… - El azabache volvió a sonreír con ternura. Abrazó nuevamente a Naruto, este último sin dejar de abrazarlo. Al rato, lo besó con fogosidad, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el suave cabello del menor y con su otra mano desabrochaba la ropa del rubio.

Luego de desnudarlo de la cintura para arriba, se sacó la remera naranja que se había puesto (una sencilla que encontró en el armario del zorro). Volvió a besarlo con pasión, pasando luego a lamer su clavícula y más abajo sus pezones.

El menor gemía por cada movimiento que hacía el otro y se estremeció cuando le mordisqueó sin hacerle daño su pezón izquierdo.

Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio, sonriendo con altanía al ver la cara de excitación que ponía por cada caricia. Tuvo una idea y sonrió con lujuria. Pasó a lamerle el tórax, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y continuó con el vientre, haciendo que Naruto se retorciera ante la lengua cálida y húmeda de su compañero.

- Me haces cosquillas – Rió Naruto entre dientes.

Sasuke continuó con su trabajo sin darle importancia. Pero Naruto volvió a moverse por aquel cosquilleo que sentía, haciéndole más dificultoso el 'trabajo' al azabache.

- Deja de moverte que me desconcentras, dobe.

- Teme, no lo puedo evitar… - Respondió riendo nuevamente.

- Si no dejas de moverte, utilizaré el jutsu de parálisis en ti. – Amenazó al mismo tiempo que sonrió con malicia y relamió sus labios. – Te dejaría por completo ante mi merced.

Naruto tragó en seco ante esa mirada terriblemente lujuriosa que reflejó el Uchiha, e inmediato se detuvo. No le gustaba la idea de ser un uke totalmente indefenso.

- Así me gusta. – Sasuke retomó su trabajo de lamerle el vientre. Una de sus manos acariciaba todo el torso al mismo tiempo que la otra le bajaba lentamente el pantalón del rubio, para luego acariciar el trasero del ojiazul.

Este último se arqueó al sentir una mano intrusa subir y bajar de su miembro. No duró mucho tiempo así hasta que de repente sintió que algo húmedo y cálido jugaba con su ya erecta parte íntima. Metió uno de sus dedos dentro del ano del chico, quien gimió de dolor al sentirlo. Luego de masajearlo, metió a la vez otros dos dedos, haciendo que Naruto gritara ante el dolor.

- Tranquilo, ya te sentirás mejor. – Comenzó a ensanchar la entrada. Notó que el ojiazul, luego de tranquilizarse un poco, empezaba a moverse a al ritmo de sus dedos.

- Sas… Sasuke… - Los gemidos que salían de su boca volvían loco al azabache. No aguantó más y con un tirón arrancó lo último que tenía puesto, quedando ahora si desnudo por completo. Dejó de saborear aquella exquisitez y retiró sus dedos para luego ubicar su miembro en la entrada del menor.

- Te amo, Naruto… siempre te amé. – Dijo antes de darle otro beso y entrar en él.

- Yo… también… - Respondió con ternura y jadeo. Sasuke empezó a embestirlo, pero apenas empezado el arduo placer, ambos chicos tuvieron una sensación extraña en ellos. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza al sentir un repentino mareo, y una extraña circunstancia sucedió. Sintieron un temblor en sus cuerpos y una especie de liberación, algo totalmente raro para explicar.

Se quedaron unos minutos quietos, esperando que aquel extraño acontecimiento desapareciera.

Posteriormente, Naruto abrió con lentitud sus ojos. Se sintió algo mareado, y confundido por la sensación que acababa de tener. Se refregó los ojos para tratar de normalizar su vista cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- Yo… - Levantó sus manos hacia él – …finalmente… - Las abrió y cerró repetidamente. - ¡¡He regresado a mi cuerpo!! – Se tocó su rostro, su pelo, su cuerpo. Si, misteriosamente había logrado volver a su cuerpo verdadero. - ¿No te parece genial, Sasuke? ¡Hemos vuelto a ser nosotros mismos!

- Me alegra por ambos, pero te pido que te salgas YA de mi – Naruto se sonrojó al ver que ahora él se encontraba dentro de Sasuke, cosa que no lo dudó más y salió inmediatamente del ahora cuerpo verdadero del Uchiha. – Mierda, como duele…

- Lo-lo siento. – El rubio se sonrojó como un tomate. Nunca antes había estado dentro de alguien, y pensar que ahora lo hacía con su mejor amigo/ahora amante, le avergonzaba terriblemente.

En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke invirtió sus poses quedando (ahora si), encima del rubio.

- No sé como lo logramos, pero estando en mí cuerpo verdadero es mucho mejor que verme teniendo sexo "conmigo mismo". – Sonrió aliviado.

- Es verdad, se sentía muy extraño. – Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. El Uchiha lo besó con profundidad, ahora se sentía más "libre" y cómodo.

- Naruto… - Lo llamó sin dejar de besarlo. - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el bastardo de Sai? – Preguntó de repente el morocho – Si te volvió a manosear, lo haré picadillos.

El rubio rió.

- ¿Así que estás celoso? – Naruto solo logró escuchar un gruñido por parte de Sasuke. - Baka, no me hizo nada. Acordate que él se cruzó supuestamente con "Sasuke". Lo único que recibí fueron miradas de odio… Se nota que no se soportan. – Sus labios formaron su típica sonrisa zorruna. - Yo solo me puse nervioso en tratar de no meter la pata, por eso me apresuré. Aunque también fue un "auto-reflejo", ya sabes el porque, jejeje.

-… - No le respondió, bien sabía que tarde o temprano le daría su merecido por tocar al usuratonkachi.

A _**su **_usuratonkachi.

Retomó su tarea anterior. Volvió a preparar a Naruto y luego volvió a entrar en él, dándole al principio suaves embestidas. Debía ser pasivo ya que era la primera vez que lo hacían (y más al saber lo que se siente cuando alguien se mete dentro suyo).

- Sasuke… - Solo se necesito de un gemido del rubio para que el Uchiha comprendiera su impaciencia. Las embestidas empezaron a ser más fuertes y salvajes, casi como una desesperación.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, con su mano comenzó a masajear el miembro del chico, con rapidez y apretujándolo con cuidado. Un momento más, hasta que Naruto largó un fuerte gemido llegando al orgasmo, a los segundos llegó Sasuke gimiendo su nombre.

Cayó encima del menor respirando con dificultad y recuperando el aire perdido. A los minutos de recuperarse salió del chico y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo y trayéndolo hacia él.

- No estuvo mal, para ser la primera vez… - Dijo Sasuke finalmente, olfateando el sedoso pelo del rubio.

- Si. Pero la próxima vez seré yo el seme.

- Solo si me ganas en una batalla. – Respondió sonriéndole con superioridad.

- Te ganaré-ttebayo!

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente, era muy divertido competir contra Naruto.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué era la importante que me tenías que decir? – Naruto lo miró por un momento y luego apoyó su cabeza hacia el pecho del mayor.

- Nada, ya no vale… la pena… - Casi no logrando terminar la frase, cayó profundamente dormido. El momento que tuvieron los había dejado sumamente agotados, no se sorprendía que quedase rápidamente igual. El azabache sonrió mientras admiraba el rostro del bello durmiente. Quien se iba a imaginar que por un castigo ambos terminaron confesándose y haciéndolo al instante. Era sencillamente algo para verlo y aún así no creerlo.

Minutos después cayó bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

------

- A la vez que asisto después de una larga ausencia al entrenamiento, me encuentro con que ninguno llega. – Decía una pelirosa mientras una venita yacía en su frente. – Para colmo ni siquiera Sasuke-kun vino, se supone que es tan puntual como yo. – Se quejaba al mismo momento que veía las nubes pasar una tras otra.

Hacía más de tres horas que esperaba a sus compañeros y a su sensei en el supuesto punto de reunión. No le sorprendía que Kakashi-sensei tardase, porque como era de costumbre siempre llegaba unas horas después de lo acordado. Pero que tanto Sasuke como Naruto también llegasen tarde, era totalmente increíble.

- Buenos días Sakura. Lamento la demora, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida. – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo, quien yacía encima de un árbol leyendo su libro favorito 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

- _"Si como no"_ – Pensó la chica sin ganas de reprocharle como siempre lo hacía. Sus excusas las había escuchado repetidamente varias veces.

- ¿Aún no llegaron aquellos dos? – Preguntó Kakashi sin apartar su vista del libro.

- No, ya se me está haciendo muy extraño. Más viniendo de Sasuke. – Respondió cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

- _¿Será que aún no pudieron deshacer el Jutsu?_ – Se dijo el peli-blanco, y río mentalmente al pensar lo que habrán hecho ambos chicos para pasar el día. Habría sido muy divertido espiarlos.

- ¡Ahh, allá vienen! – La voz de su alumna hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y con su único ojo visible dirigirse hacia donde los otros dos chicos venían. Sonrió al verlos.

- ¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei! Siento la demora. – Dijo Naruto quien le sonreía a la chica y a su sensei. A su lado permanecía Sasuke inexpresivo, pero sospechosamente feliz - según a la vista de Kakashi-.

Mientras Sakura regañaba a Naruto, como de costumbre, Kakashi aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Sasuke y susurrarle cosa que los otros dos no escuchasen.

- Finalmente encontraron la solución al problema. – Dijo muy divertido el peli-blanco viendo la expresión de molestia que le dirigía el Uchiha. – entonces, decime, ¿Cuál fue la solución que hallaron? – Sin querer pretenderlo y sin percatarse de aquello, Sasuke posó su vista hacia Naruto y rápidamente la desvió hacia otro lado, tornándose su rostro de un suave color carmesí. Kakashi abrió grande sus ojos y una risita picarona se pudo escuchar.

- Así que… ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste? – Tras escuchar la pregunta, Sasuke volteó a verlo con una vergüenza y furia radiando de sus ojos. Ahí lo comprendió todo.

Ese supuesto 'castigo' fue toda una excusa para que él y Naruto se…

- ¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MALDITO KAKASHI!!

Ante el grito, llamó la atención de Naruto y Sakura, quienes sin comprender el porqué de aquello que veían, divisaron la semi-graciosa imagen de un felizmente Kakashi corriendo y huyendo de un repentino, rojo _–de rabia?-_ y furiosísimo Sasuke

_**FIN…?**_

:------:

**BONUS: **_**Viernes de Locos II**_

Unos cuantos días después Sasuke y Naruto se habían proclamado oficialmente pareja, solamente ambos chicos y el mismo Kakashi sabían –cosa que Naruto ignoraba por completo de cómo este ultimo estaba al tanto- de su estado.

Solamente un día después de lo proclamado, misteriosa _–y sospechosa-_ mente, Kakashi había recibido una petición de quien sabe quien, de que Sai volviese a formar parte del equipo 7 a pesar que el equipo ya estaba completo.

Por parte de Naruto y Sakura no tenían objeción, meses atrás el morocho de pelo corto había formado parte de ellos antes del regreso del Uchiha. Por entonces estaban acostumbrados a su presencia y a su forma de ser.

Sasuke, en cambio, con saber que el pervertido de su copia barata le gustaba a su dobe y que lo acosaba de vez en cuando, se opuso sin siquiera pensarlo. Claro estaba que no se lo diría a nadie, pues el hecho de que se enterasen les daría a entender una cosa: había _celos_ hacia Sai.

Pero ya saben como son los Uchiha, su orgullo estaba primero, y eso sería lo último que revelaría el azabache. Ni estando muerto se los haría saber, y mucho menos admitir tal sentimiento. Por eso no le quedaba otra que mantenerse callado y vigilarlo por si una idea pervertida cruzaba por su mente.

Lo único que no tuvo en cuenta es en las peleas que tendría con Sai.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, copia barata?

- Eso no te interesa, frígido.

Ningún día desde que los cuatro formaran el equipo 7, ha habido momento en que aquellos dos morochos no se peleasen. No era de las típicas peleas que Sasuke mantenía con Naruto, aquellas eran totalmente lo contrario. Odio y rechazo. El uno con el otro no se soportaban, ni siquiera se podían ver o sentir la presencia del otro.

Sasuke y Naruto eran como dos polos opuestos; pero Sai y Sasuke era como tener a un otro yo al lado. Por supuesto que con algunas diferencias en sí, pero muy mínimamente. Simplemente no se aguantaban.

- Deberías volver por donde viniste y dejarnos de molestar.

- Lo mismo debería decir, ¿Por qué no volvés con tu queridísimo Orochimaru y ser su perra otra vez?

Y otra vez con lo mismo. Sakura ya no los aguantaba y apenas terminada cada misión se iba de ahí, días atrás se había resignado en buscar la manera de detenerlos, pero como era de costumbre no le daban ni el menor caso. Era como tratar con dos niños pequeños.

Naruto estaba llegando a su límite, sabía que Sasuke odiaba a Sai por su acoso sexual hacia él. Pero se estaba pasando de la raya y lo único que quería, finalizado su entrenamiento, era ir al Ichiraku a saciar su hambre sin ninguna pelea.

- Bueno, chicos. Me voy yendo. – Dándose la vuelta alzó su mano en forma de saludo sin dar tiempo a que los otros respondiesen.

- ¡Espera Naruto! – Dijeron Sasuke y Sai al unísono, seguido por mirarse fijamente el uno con el otro.

- Ni se te ocurra interferir…

- Gracias, pero el único que estorba acá sos vos.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. – Espetó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No sigo órdenes de un traidor. – Respondió Sai de igual manera formando su falsa sonrisita. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y lo despedazaría sin piedad, de igual forma no habría nadie quien lo detuviese. Y pensándolo mejor, tampoco estaba Naruto para detener la pelea.

Una sonrisa de ironía se formó en sus labios. La ocasión era perfecta, nadie sin interrumpir, nadie quien salvase a Sai. Ahora o nunca.

Una pelea se desató entre los dos morochos. Sasuke saltó encima del ANBU para lanzarle unos kunais, el menor fácilmente se defendió del ataque, pero no se esperaba que tras esa ofensiva el azabache desapareciese de ahí.

Ni a su derecha ni a su izquierda, tampoco arriba, ni enfrente ni detrás. ¿Acaso había huido? No, Uchiha no era un cobarde como para abandonar una pelea. Dedujo que se había escondido para planear otro ataque. No lo dudo y comenzó a hacer signos con la mano, esperando el momento justo para lanzarle el jutsu.

Hasta que del árbol más cercano de ahí salió Sasuke con una velocidad casi imposible de seguir para el ojo humano común, sin embargo Sai era un ninja y pudo seguirlo, notando que el otro chico también tenía preparado un jutsu como ataque. Se pudo ver los dos corriendo para atacar al otro, y cuando estuvieron a punto de chocarse…

- ¡JUTSU DE INTERCAMBIO DE ALMA!

Una especie de mareo y temblor posicionó a ambos shinobis, deteniéndose justo a tiempo y cayendo hacia el suelo perdiendo los dos el conocimiento.

Una sombra se dejó divisar en frente de los dos desmayados, uno de rostro semi-tapado y pelo blanco, al que todos conocían como Kakashi Hatake.

- No me dejaron otra opción que utilizar en ellos dos el Jutsu de Intercambio de Alma. Haber como se las arreglan. – Dijo con una risita picarona en su rostro. Esperaría a que ambos despertasen, y esperaría para ver la expresión de espanto que pondrían Sasuke y Sai al enterarse del pequeño cambio en sus cuerpos.

**FIN II…?**

**

* * *

**

Finalmente terminé con un fanfic de Naruto!! xDDD Waaaa la primera veeeezzz, al fin!! Jajaja. Encima mi primer Lemon... no se si me quedó bien, de todas formas fue una medio-suavecito y cortito, espero no haberlos decepcionado D':

Espero que les haya gustado el final de Viernes de Locos, y también el pequeño "Bonus" que dejé como extra del fic. Me lo habia estado pensando y se me ocurrió dejarlo en un posible "continuará...?". El pensar que dos enemigos estuviesen en el cuerpo del otro se me hace muy gracioso y al mismo tiempo mucha curiosidad. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Un posible "Viernes de Locos II"? Bueno, eso lo sabré a travéz de sus reviews.

Muchisimas gracias a los comentarios de **iwiishiss**, **Dark-ekin**, **sakuris** y **daylwaker**. Y gracias también a los que leyeron mi fic.

Me divertí escribiendo este fic. Quizás me anime a escribir más One-shots (o intentarlo al menos x'D).

Bueno, espero verlos en otro lugar o en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo _"Desafío: El Corazón de Naruto"_. Nuevamente gracias y un **HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
